Snowflakes
by Halkatla
Summary: (Shounen ai; Akira x Hikaru) During a game at the Go-salon, Akira and Hikaru are trapped inside by a blizzard. When Hikaru has a dream during the night, he realizes what he really feel about Akira. Oneshot.


**A/N:** I do not, I have never and I probably never will own Hikaru no Go. Someone came up with the story before me, and I could never write a good story like that. So, I won't earn any money on this (even if it would've been soooo good to get ;P )… Don't mock me because of my english, I'm not that good at it… -.-;;;

Ages; Hikaru and Akira are about 18-19 years old. Hikaru is living on his own in a one-room flat, and Akira… Is living somewhere else… -.-;;; (Let's say he's still living at home with his parents ;;; )

Thank you for noticing me.

**Snowflakes**

For once it was an early morning when Hikaru woke up. He kicked the covers down from the bed and got up. A quick glance at the alarm clock told him that he was going to be late. With the same speed and balance of a sleepwalker, he managed to make his way to the bathroom to do his usual morning ritual.

When he got out of the shower, the phone rang.

" 'ello?" Hikaru answered with a yawn.

"It's alive", the boy at the other end of the phone said. "I was just wondering if you were awake and just running late, or if you were still asleep and running late."

"Hmph, I'll be at the Go-salon within half an hour, Touya. I didn't know you were that eager to lose."

"We'll see who the winner will be. If you get ready and come down here within this year, that is."

Hikaru just murmured something and said good-bye. He threw the wet towel on a chair and got dressed. Putting his jacket on, he glanced out the window; it was snowing.

"_If only Touya was here, then he'd get a big snowball right in his face for making me wake up this early in the morning"_, Hikaru thought as he locked the door to his apartment.

Fifteen minutes later, Hikaru stepped in to the Go-salon that was owned by Touya Akira's father. He spotted his rival at their usual Goban and, after talking a few words to Ichikawa-san Hikaru seated his place on the opposite of his rival.

Touya had just finished putting the stones away and turned his eyes to the bleached boy.

"Good, you're finally here", he stated.

Hikaru sighed. "Could we please stop this and just play? It was you who wanted me to come here in the middle of the night."

Akira lifted one of his eyebrows at that. "Shindou, it's ten o'clock in the morning. That's almost midday, not in the middle of the night."

"So what? I like to sleep in on the weekends, and you ruined that pleasure for me", Hikaru muttered.

Akira sighed and they started to play.

A couple of hours (and a whole lot of argues) later, the boys decided to go home. The Go-salon closed early on the weekends, but Hikaru and Akira had been allowed to play Go there after Ichikawa had closed he salon. But they'd had to promise that they would make sure the door was locked when they went home. The door had an automatic lock, so that you wouldn't have to use the keys when you left. If you forgot the keys, though, you would have to call a locksmith to get the door open. But you couldn't trust that lock 100 percent, so you had to check if it was locked.

Anyway. When Akira and Hikaru were finished playing, it was almost 6 pm. They thought that it was time for them to go home. Hikaru got his jacket, and helped Akira to clean up the place a bit (Hikaru had thrown candy wrappers all over the place). When everything was done, Hikaru went to the door. But he couldn't open it.

"What the…?", he said and pulled at the door.

Akira came up to his side, ready to leave aswell. "What's the problem?"

"The door won't come open", Hikaru said and pulled again.

"Did you remember to unlock the door before you started to pull?" Akira said in a superior tone.

Hikaru glared at him. "Do you think I'm stupid? Of course I did!"

Akira went over to the window and looked outside. "Shindou, I think you should see this."

Hikaru left the door with an irritated snort and got up to Akira's side to look out through the window. But the only thing he could see was white.

They didn't know when the harmless light snowing had gotten stronger and had turned into a blizzard. Hikaru looked out the window towards the door, and found out why he hadn't managed to open the door.

"It looks like we're stuck here for tonight. There's a huge heap of snow just infront of the door. If the snowing stops Ichikawa-san and the others will be able to dig us out of here. But I think the snowing will continue during the evening", Hikaru said and turned to Akira.

The green-haired boy sighed and nodded. A few minutes of silence followed, both of them pondering what to do now.

Akira opened his mouth to say something, and just then the lights went out.

"Shit", Hikaru said as he tried to see something.

He groped his way in the darkness to get to his backpack where he had a small flashlight.

But he accidently groped something more.

"Whaaaaa! Shindou! What the hell are you doing!" Akira shrieked when Hikaru accidently grabbed his butt.

Hikaru let go of Akira as if he had burnt his hand. "Sorry! I didn't mean to do that! It's just that I can't see a thing in this darkness!"

Akira's face had turned all red. "_Good for me that the lights are out_."

Hikaru sighed with relief as he finally found his backpack. A couple of seconds later he swore when he realized it didn't work because the batteries were dead.

"Well, that's all I can do", Hikaru said and rose from his place on the floor.

Akira thought for a moment. "I think there should be some candles behind the counter. Ichikawa-san keeps them there if the lights would go out sometime. And that's exactly what's happened here."

"Great! So, where's the counter?" Hikaru said and looked around. Of course, he couldn't see anything.

Akira sighed and told Hikaru to stand still. He knew this place inside and out, and he would have found his way in here anytime. Without tripping anything over, Akira made his way behind the counter and found what he was looking for. He lit one of the candles and told Hikaru to come over there and help him holding them. Akira kept looking behind the counter and found some candlesticks too. They didn't have to light too many candles, because one candle could light up quite much.

When they had placed the candles in places where they would give the most light, Akira looked at his watch; 7.30 pm.

"Looks like it will be a long night", he sighed and seated himself infront of the Goban.

Hikaru joined him and they started to play. Again. And after that, they started to fight. Again.

A few hours later, when they had gotten tired of fighting, they decided to get some sleep. Akira knew that there were some blankets in one of the cupboards. They placed the blankets on the floor (on each side of the room, as far away from eachother as possible) and then they blew out all the candles except for one, which would be lighting up the place in case any of them awoke during the night. They said goodnight and then went to sleep.

Hikaru slipped in to the land of dreams immediately. He was really tired and he just wished to get some sleep.

But even in his dreams his rival would follow him.

_Hikaru found himself in the Go salon. It was as if the day got replayed in his mind. He came in through the door and Ichikawa-san greeted him. They said a couple of words to eachother about the weather and so on, and then Hikaru went over to Akira. The green-haired boy was busy looking at the Goban, and didn't notice when Hikaru came. (_- This is different from this morning, Hikaru thought to himself.) _Hikaru placed himself infront of the boy and waited for him to notice him. The boy lifted his head and their eyes met._

"_Nice to see you again, Shindou", Touya said and smiled slightly. Hikaru was a little taken aback at the tone Akira spoke in and the smile._

"_Yeah, nice to see you too, Touya", Hikaru nodded._

_They were soon busy playing and Hikaru could tell he was winning._

" _Shall we make a deal, Shindou?" Akira said suddenly._

_Hikaru lifted his head and looked at his rival. "What kind of deal?"_

_Akira gave him a sly smile. "The winner gets to decide a punishment and the loser must do it."_

_Hikaru grinned. "I'm in!"_

_They shook hands on it, and Hikaru noticed that Akira had trouble with letting go of his hand._

_Once they had returned to the game, Hikaru saw that he had gone into a trap, and that he would lose this game. A cold sweat broke out on his back. "_Oh, crap!" _he thought._

_And he was right; he did lose. He almost started to cry, he had planned such a great punishment for Touya, and now he wouldn't have the chance to see Touya doing it._

_Akira chuckled slightly and moved over to Hikaru's side of the Goban._

"_Now, what should your punishment be? Maybe I should make you take of most of your clothes and make you go like that to your place? Or maybe I should…"_

_Akira got much closer to him. Hikaru froze in his place. What's he doing!_

_Slender fingers ran through Hikaru's hair and Akira put his mouth next to Hikaru's ear and lightly blew into it. Hikaru didn't know how to react at that, but his heart started to beat faster and faster and he gasped when Akira touched his earlobe with his lips. Slowly running his other set of fingers up and down Hikaru's side, Akira whispered into Hikaru's ear._

"_Isn't this the same thing that you would've done to me, Shindou? Isn't this something you've wanted to do for a while?"_

_Hikaru felt his body react to Akira's actions and flushed. It came to his mind that it was really pleasant to have someone touch your skin like that, and he closed his eyes as Akira made their way down to the floor._

And with that, Hikaru woke up. He felt that his face had gone read and that he had gone hard.

"Damn you, Touya", he muttered.

"What? I haven't done anything", Akira said from Hikaru's side.

Hikaru almost jumped up from his 'bed' when the other spoke. "Where the hell did you come from!"

In the faint light of the only litted candle, Hikaru saw Akira sitting up from where he had been lying. "If you haven't noticed, it's freezing in here. I was cold, so I thought that I could steal some of your warmth. From the way you look, it seems like you've got plenty of it. Hot dreams, eh?"

Hikaru's face went even redder at that comment, and turned so that Akira wouldn't see the state he was in. "S-shut up!"

Akira just laughed, and turned to get some more sleep. Hikaru did the same thing, but he could feel his heart beat rapidly. He turned his back to Touya and closed his eyes.

But there was no way he was going to get back to sleep in some while.

Sighing and turning for probably the hundredth time, Hikaru gave up and opened his eyes. Akira was turned his way, and sleeping peacefully. Hikaru'd never had the time to watch Akira relaxed. Now his bangs fell to cover his eyes slightly, and he looked really innocent. Hikaru caught himself with trailing the sleeping Akira's mouth with his eyes, wondering how they would feel.

"_Geez, that dream is making me insane!" _Hikaru thought as he let out another tired sigh and closed his eyes.

Suddenly he felt something wrap around his chest, and a slight pressure to his right side. Hikaru's eyes flew open and he turned his head to the right. Akira's right arm embraced Hikaru's chest, and he snuggled up against Hikaru. Akira's nose was just below Hikaru's ear.

Hikaru didn't know what to do, but unconsciously, he lifted his free hand and touched Akira's cheek lightly, trailing the cheekbone with one finger. One of Akira's eyelids started to twitch slightly. Hikaru noticed that, and turned to lie face to face with Akira.

Akira cracked an eye open and looked at the other boy. When Akira noticed how they were lying, some red color rose to his cheeks, which made Hikaru blush too.

"Uhm… I'm sorry, I must have dreamt something", Akira said and withdrew his arm from Hikaru's chest.

Hikaru noticed that he still had his hand on Akira's face, but didn't make any attempt to withdraw it. Akira turned his head slightly, so he wouldn't have to look at the other boy.

"What is it, Touya? You don't want to look me in the eyes?" Hikaru said, and ran his hand to the back of Akira's head.

Akira turned his head towards Hikaru, and in that way he came a little closer to the bleached boy. They felt eachother's breath one their lips, and they both gasped slightly. Hikaru didn't know where to look or what to do. He finally decided on one thing, he didn't know where it came from, but he felt that it was the right thing to do. Closing his eyes, Hikaru closed the short distance between their lips. Warm, soft lips met his, and Hikaru couldn't believe that he was actually kissing his rival.

"_But it feels really good", _Hikaru thought as he ran his tounge softly over Akira's lower lip.

As an answer to Hikaru's action, Akira opened his mouth for the other boy. They both hesitated slightly for a moment, before Hikaru slid his tounge into Akira's mouth. Akira tasted sweet, almost like candy, and Hikaru loved that taste. He let his tounge explore Akira's mouth, and felt a warmth inside him when Akira's tounge touched his. The warmth started off in his chest and slowly found it's way down to his groin where it decided to stay.

Akira ran his hand up along Hikaru's arm, and finally placed the arm behind the other boy's head and pulled him closer. Hikaru responded to that and placed an arm around the green-haired boy's waist and pressed their hips a little tighter together, and he felt that he wasn't the only one who was affected of the kiss.

With a moan from Akira they split the kiss, both of them panting while they were trying to get some air. Hikaru looked Akira in the eyes and smiled.

"You know, we've got everything we need right now; blankets, candles and the place all for ourselves", he said and started to nibble at Akira's neck.

Akira blushed at that comment and gasped as Hikaru's lips connected with his neck. He hadn't thought about doing anything more with Hikaru at that moment. He hadn't thought of doing anything with Hikaru from the very beginning!

" How come you do all this all of a sudden?" Akira asked with curiosity.

Hikaru lifted his face from Akira's neck and looked at the green-haired boy. "Actually, it was you who gave me the idea."

Akira looked at him wondering. "I did? But I didn't do anything."

Hikaru smiled and bent forward to kiss Akira again. "It wasn't you personally, it was you in my dream."

"Tell me about it, please. I want to know what I did."

Hikaru nodded slightly and told Akira about how the dream had started just like this morning, with coming to the club and everything. How they had agreed on a bet, and how he had lost it.

"And then you started to hit on me. You blew lightly into my ear, and then you touched my earlobe with your lips and asked something about if I've wanted to do that all along and stuff. But when you started to make our way to the floor, I woke up and found you lying next to me."

They had been sitting up during the time it had taken Hikaru to tell Akira about his dream, and Akira had been quiet all the time, and still was. Hikaru didn't know how to take that. He looked at the other boy's slender fingers that lay in his lap, and wondered if they would feel just like those in the dream. Hikaru saw how the hands started to move, but couldn't let go of the sight of them. He saw how the fingers moved towards his arms and followed the arms' way up to his shoulder. The next moment Hikaru felt a light brush of air against his ear, and then a pair of lips connected to his earlobe and started to suckle slightly at it. Hikaru gasped and grabbed Akira's shoulders. He could feel the lips against his earlobes twitch slightly into a smile.

"Is it like your dream?" Akira asked in a slightly husked voice.

Hikaru could just nod; his voice had suddenly decided to take a vacation.

Akira slid his fingers up and down Hikaru's waist, and Hikaru closed his eyes at the touch. Hikaru's hands found themselves a way into the other boy's shirt and stroke his fingers up and down Akira's spine and sides. The boys started to move down towards the floor, Akira at the bottom. Hikaru snaked an arm around the waist of the boy and kissed him hungrily. Akira responded with the same energy as Hikaru, and started to release the bleached boy from his clothes. Hikaru lifted his head and looked at the boy beneath him, both of them panting slightly.

"Have you ever done anything like this before?" Hikaru asked.

Akira shook his head. "No, you're the first one."

"You're sure you want to do this? Because once it's done, there is no return", Hikaru said and stroke Akira's bangs to the side.

Akira nodded without any doubt in his eyes. Hikaru smiled and lightly started to kiss his way down Akira's chest as he removed their remaining clothes.

It hadn't started to lighten yet outside the window. Hikaru turned his head towards his watch that lay on top of a pile of clothes; it was 7.30 in the morning. Ichikawa-san and the others wouldn't come yet, there was still time for them to get dressed and clean up any evidence from the night.

He turned his head the other way, and watched the form of Akira sleeping peacefully on his left arm. He couldn't help but to smile when he saw how calm and relaxed the boy's face looked when he was asleep; it looked so beautiful. Hikaru knew what had started to happen; he had started to fall in love with Akira. He didn't know when it had started, but it had happened a long time before last night. Maybe it had started last year? Or maybe the year before that? Or maybe he had loved that boy from the first moment he met him? Hikaru didn't know, and he thought that it didn't matter.

Then he started to think about what his friends would think if they found about this. Would they turn their back on him or would they remain his friends? What did Akira think about him? If Hikaru told him that he loved him, what would he say? Would he be happy? Confused? Scared? Disgusted?

Hikaru shook his head to get the thoughts out of his brain and then looked at the ceiling; why did he think about all this things?

Akira started to move next to him, and Hikaru turned his head towards the boy as sleepy eyes met his. A smile spread about Akira's face as he lifted his body to lean over Hikaru's body, his face just above Hikaru's.

"Good morning", he said and kissed Hikaru softly on the lips.

Hikaru smiled against the lips and snaked his arm around Akira's waist and pulled him on top of him. Mumbling against Akira's lips he said a "good morning".

Feeling how his naked body responded to the touch of Akira's, Hikaru blushed slightly. But he could feel that Akira had the same problem.

Letting go of eachother's mouths, they just looked the other one in the eyes, smiling.

"So, what should we do with this day?" Hikaru asked, moving his hand in small circles over Akira's back.

"Oh, I don't know," Akira answered and pushed his groin slightly harder against Hikaru's.

The motion made Hikaru moan, and he pulled the boy even closer. Akira bent his head down and planted his lips on Hikaru's neck, nibbling slightly at it. Hikaru couldn't take it anymore, and rolled them both over so that the green-haired boy was under him.

"You know that the others could be here any minute, right?" Akira said, but didn't try to stop Hikaru in any other way.

With that said, they both heard voices outside the door. The boys froze in their position. The voices of Ichikawa-san and Akira's dad were heard.

"Shit!" Hikaru said as he flew up from his place on top of Akira. He started to put his clothes on, and Akira did the same. They had to move quickly, because they didn't know when someone might get the idea of looking through the window. All the time they could hear the voices come closer as the grown-ups shoveled away the snow outside the door.

Akira and Hikaru had just put the blankets away and placed themselves infront of the Goban when the door came open.

Ichikawa-san and Akira's dad stepped into the room and saw the boys playing Go.

" Have you two even noticed that it's been a blizzard outside?" Ichikawa-san commented as she started to prepare for the Go Salon to open.

Akira and Hikaru mumbled something that sounded like a yes. They had only been playing for a minute or so, and they were already engrossed by the game. Ichikawa-san didn't give them much more attention, since she knew that they almost didn't notice that she was there. Touya-sama seated himself in one of the chairs and studied the two players.

At noon Hikaru's stomach wanted for its owner to notice it, and complained loudly. Hikaru blushed slightly at it and put his hand on top of his stomach to silence it a little. Akira just sniggered at it.

"You want to come with me and get some lunch?" Akira asked a she arose from the Goban.

They had just finished the last game. Both of them were a bit tired, they had't gotten that much sleep during the night.

"I thought you'd never ask", Hikaru said and stood up to.

They grabbed their bags and jackets and said good-bye to Ichikawa-san. Akira's dad hadn't stayed that long, he had some work to do he had told them.

Outside, it was still snowing, but not as much as the night before. Hikaru shivered a bit from the cold, but got used to it soon.

The two boys walked side by side, Akira looking at the falling snow. Hikaru glanced at his lover and smiled. He could feel how a warmth wrapped itself around his heart. He reached out his hand and wrapped it around Akira's. The green-haired boy looked at him slightly confused, but then smiled at him. Then, Akira suddenly dragged Hikaru with him into an alley. Taking a quick look around to see if there was anyone watching, Akira pulled Hikaru against him and kissed him. Hikaru responded right away, putting his arms around Akira.

It felt so wonderful to just stand there, feeling the snow coming down slowly on his head and having his lover's arms around him. Akira didn't want to let go of Hikaru.

Out of breath, the two teenagers let go of eachother, wanting to survive this day without choking. Hikaru's stomach made itself heard again, so the two boys continued their walk to get something to silence it.

"Where shall we eat?" Akira asked as they got out from the valley.

"Hmm, I feel for some ramen", Hikaru answered with a grin.

Akira sighed and smiled. "When DON'T you feel for some ramen?"

But they went to a place where they had ramen and ate, everything on Akira's treat since Hikaru had forgotten his money at home.

"Ah, that was good", Hikaru said and leaned back on his chair, putting his hand on top of his full stomach.

Akira sniggered slightly and put down his chopsticks.

Almost jumping out of his seat, Hikaru felt something coming up his leg. His first thought was a snake, but then he felt that it was much harder than a snake. It was a foot with a shoe on it. Hikaru looked at Akira with surprise, but the other boy just looked out the window, looking as if nothing happened.

Hikaru didn't know what to do, what if someone saw them?

Just then Akira's foot left Hikaru's leg alone, and he stood up with a grin on his face.

"Shall we go somewhere else?" he asked, winking his eye to Hikaru.

Hikaru understood immediately, and stood too. Hurrying out of the building, the two boys made their way home to Hikaru's apartment. Almost without even having the time to open the door, Hikaru and Akira were on eachother again.

Kicking the door closed with his foot, Hikaru made their way to the bedroom, not letting go of the other boy's mouth. They dropped their clothes on the floor, and left a trail of clothes starting at the front door and ending in the bedroom. Hikaru and Akira crashed down on the bed, finally letting go of eachother's mouths. Akira licked his lips as he stared into Hikaru's eyes. Moving his hands down Hikaru's sides, barely touching the skin, Akira pressed himself tighter to Hikaru.

"You know something, Hikaru?" he whispered, as Hikaru's hands found their way down Akira's body.

Hikaru shook his head. "No, but that depends on what it is."

Akira moaned as Hikaru found what he was looking for. "I love you."

Hikaru smiled at him and kissed him. "I love you to."

Akira smiled and leaned his head backwards. Never had he been so happy.

One year later.

"I'm home!"

Hikaru kicked his shoes off and then put down the bags on the kitchen table.

"Welcome back. Were there many people at the store today?"

Akira started to help Hikaru to put the food into the fridge. They couldn't help but to touch eachother as often as they could. They just loved to feel the other one near.

"Yeah, it was kind of crowded in there. But I was fast and grabbed what I needed then aimed for the exit, Hikaru answered with a grin.

Akira held up a package. "Like ramen?"

Hikaru kept grinning. "That's not all I bought. Keep looking into that bag, and you'll find something interesting. I'll be at the roof if you need me."

Hikaru left the room and went out the door. Akira couldn't help but to smile at that boy. The love he felt for Hikaru hadn't faded a single bit since that time a year ago, instead it had grewn.

He sniggered slightly as he continued to put the eatables into the refrigerator. When the bags were almost empty, he heard something fall out of one of them as he picked up a carton of milk. He looked down at the floor and saw a little box.

Curiosity took over Akira, and he picked up the little black box. He noticed a little note on it, and decided to read that one first.

"_Happy anniversery Akira_

_Do you remember that time at the Go-salon? _

_Well, it's exactly a year since that happened._

_I hope you still feel the same for me, as you did a year ago._

_I know I still do._

_Hikaru"_

Akira smiled at the note with love in his eyes and opened the box.

The first he saw was something golden. He lifted it up and saw that it was a golden ring on a golden chain. Engraved on the ring were two snowflakes. Akira tilted the ring slightly, looking at the inside of it. _'I love you Akira'_

Akira almost dropped the jewelery on the floor, but caught it as he realized what happened. He gently stroke the gold chain with his fingers and carefully put it around his neck. His fingertips ran lightly over the ring's smooth surface. A smile lit in his face, and he rushed for the door.

When he had finally gotten warmer clothes on, he left the apartment, almost forgetting to close the door after him. He took the few staircases with two steps at the time, and in a short time he opened the door that led to the roof.

A bleached boy turned his head and looked at the panting boy by the door. A smile spread at Hikaru's face, and he opened his arms as the other boy ran over to him.

Akira pressed himself tightly to Hikaru, it started to feel as if he would explode with love and joy. Pulling Hikaru's head down to kiss him, Akira noticed something cold and wet as he touched the boy's head. He opened his eyes and looked up in the air.

"It's snowing", he said as a snowflake landed on his nose.

Hikaru smiled. "Just like this time last year, love."

Akira kissed the boy softly, tasting Hikaru's mouth fully. Hikaru closed his eyes and was consumed by the kiss. They stood like that until the sun went down and the darkness of the night covered them from human eyes.

**A/N:** So, what do you think? It's the first fanfic I've ever done that I've finished… -.-;; I've got loads of fanfics that I've given up on. Don't know why I've done that, I just got stuck or had something else to do at that time… I'll look at them… Another time… ;P

A few days before I decided on this end, I actually thought about letting Akira and Hikaru die together in an avalanche. But when I told one of my friends that, she tried to choke me. I promise, she really did try! She's scary… oO I had to promise her to change the end. But I didn't really like the "death-end" either, so I deleted it, and had this one made instead

I'm thinking about doing another one, what do you think? Am I worthy to write another fanfic?


End file.
